


Those Days

by ciely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, and some tinsy winsy bit of angst, just some fluff, love definitely, poetry?, some really fluffy fluff, vows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciely/pseuds/ciely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do with the one you loved on those days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I think the best way to think of this is as vows between Eren and Levi.  
> Not necessarily as in wedding vows, but as vows between two people in love.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you understand and enjoy.
> 
> The things Eren says are in bold, and the things Levi says are in italics.

**The days when the room**

**is so cold, yet the blankets**

**are as warm as a cup of warm milk.**

**Those days I want your sleeping face**

**in my gaze.**

_The days that I shuffle through sweaters_

_and sweat pants and thick socks_

_trying to stay warm._

_Those days I want your warmth_

_next to me._

**The days I look at**

**the mirror and lose**

**my faith.**

**Those days I need you,**

**my hope.**

_The days I forget how to_

_cry and speak._

_Those days I need you_

_to smile._

**The days when your laughter**

**tickles my ears.**

**Those days I can’t help but tickle you,**

**just to hear your laughter once more.**

_The days your stomach grumbles_

_as loud as your spirit._

_Those days I can’t help but make a feast_

_for the bear within you._

**The days that no amount of cold**

**can cool me down.**

**I would really appreciate**

**a chocolate ice cream.**

_The days that work is_

_too stressing and tense._

_I would really appreciate_

_a nice massage._

**The days we cuddle**

**and snuggle on the sofa.**

**Those days,**

**we need more of them.**

_The days we fight_

_and gripe._

Those days,

we need less of them.

**The days you**

**sniffle and sneeze.**

**Those days I worry.**

_The days you_

_cough and wheeze._

_Those days I worry._

**The days I make you mad,**

**Those days I wish I hadn’t.**

_The days I make you cry,_

_Those days I wish I hadn’t._

**The days when life gets in the way** **,**

_Those days I’m happy it wasn’t death._

_The days when they sneer at our love,_

**Those days I’ll hold your hand tighter.**

**The days when they tell us it’s wrong,**

_Those days I’ll kiss you and hug you more._

_We’ll help each other,_

**through it all.**

**The days you sing to me…**

_The days you sing to me…_

_The days you just listen…_

**The days you just listen…**

**The days you’re just with me…**

_The days you’re just with me…_

**These and every day,**

_These and those days,_

_I will always,_

**I will forever,**

**For infinity,**

_For erernity,_

**Love you. |** _Love you._

_Eren._ **♥** **Levi.**

**Author's Note:**

> Side Story-
> 
> Eren and Levi can't help but feel their cheeks and ears blush at the exchange of heartfelt words they had just said.  
> Eren felt tears well up in his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. 
> 
> "Eren, don't you dare cry." Levi said sternly, yet contradictorily with a smile.
> 
> Eren giggled as he wiped the tears that fell down his face. "Le-levi, your cr-crying too." 
> 
> "I guess I am." Levi chuckled as he brought Eren's tear stained face to his own tear stained face, their lips meeting each other.
> 
> Their kiss was tender, sweet, filled with a bubbling sense of happiness. That seemed to only express itself through tears, smiles, laughs, and a few hiccups on Eren's part.
> 
> When their lips parted, they took a moment, soaking in the love with their gazes. The silence between them was felt in heartbeats.
> 
> " 'erenity', huh. Thought I wouldn't notice." Eren brought his hands behind Levi's neck.
> 
> "No, I put it their so you could remember my shitty sense of humor." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.
> 
> "Yeah, I know." Eren placed his face closer to Levi's, flirtingly. "Hey, Levi?"
> 
> "What?" Levi could sense the playfulness in Eren's eyes.
> 
> "I levi you so much." Levi shook his head at the level of the pun Eren had made.
> 
> "I love you too, brat." Their lips met once more.
> 
> End Notes-
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
